As the development of technology, conventional fluorescent lamps are gradually replaced by LEDs (light emitting diodes) in applications such as LCD backlighting and lighting. In the application of smart LED lighting, a driver is needed to provide a controllable current. Different power supply voltages, such as 3.3V, 5V etc. are also needed to power smart modules (e.g. microcontroller unit (MCU), wireless module R/F, etc.) at different situations. In addition, when the LEDs are turned off, low standby power loss is required.
Thus, there is a need to provide different power supply voltages and to reduce the standby power loss in the smart LED lighting.